


Knightslayer: Part III

by CJ_the_Writer_Chick



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 20:30:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_the_Writer_Chick/pseuds/CJ_the_Writer_Chick
Summary: Jaune's looking for a way to clean off his cock, and what way better than some sloppy head from his two favorite girls?





	Knightslayer: Part III

Blake’s golden eyes opened, the cum drunk cat Faunus looking on as she began to recount what exactly had happened before she passed out. She remembered her and Yang desperately trying to get Jaune to come back to their dorm, then she remembered him actually showing up! Then all the fucking came to her at once, the girl feeling her pussy ache from the brutal pounding. She traced her hand across her ass, her eyes widening in shock when she felt just how horribly gaped her asshole was. With how gaped open it was, she was sure she could fit her entire forearm inside of her asshole with no problem. The feeling made Blake go red, but she then started hearing sultry moans.

Looking up, Blake saw Jaune pounding into Yang’s pussy with all his might before groaning out as he shot his thick, gooey load deep into her cunt. The busty blonde screamed out in ecstasy as her pussy was filled with Jaune’s seed, the girl going limp. Luckily for her, Jaune had untied her, but that was just so he could get her in a better position to fuck her in. But now that he was finished cumming inside of Yang, he simply let go of her and watched her slide off of his still hard cock. Jaune smirked and gave the blonde’s ass a hard slap before looking over at the recently awakened Blake.

He sauntered over to her, and Blake crawled over to him, ready to meet him halfway. Her face was still covered in the cum she had passed out in, but she didn’t care. All she was concerned about was dragging herself over to that giant cock and those two swinging balls. When she was close, she got up to her knees and looked up to Jaune with a pleading look, her pussy already beginning to leak her juices onto the carpeted floor. Jaune met her stare, smirking at the lust in his little kitty whore’s eyes.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he asked her. “You can start cleaning off my cock.”

That was all the confirmation Blake needed before digging into her snack. She took a firm hold of Jaune’s monstrous cock with both hands before shoving it into her mouth. Even though she was already quivering by just putting the tip of his cock in, Blake kept on going, bobbing her head back and forth and swallowing more and more of that hot dick. She licked along the base with her tongue while taking it down her throat, choking and gagging ever so slightly as she slurped on Jaune’s cock. 

Jaune let out a moan as he placed his hands on the back of Blake’s head, rubbing her ears as her throat bulged from his cock traveling deeper inside of her throat. Her golden eyes were crossing and rolling up into her skull as air was becoming more and more scarce. However, Blake wasn’t a quitter, and she’d be damned if she didn’t suck that cock like a good Faunus bitch. So, Blake picked up the pace, practically slamming her head forward until her nose was at Jaune’s pelvis, his cock completely buried in her abused and stretched out throat.

Once again, Jaune moaned out in bliss as he let out a few spurts of cum. Blake felt the few droplets come out and knew that sooner or later, his dam was going to break. At first, Blake was curious if she’d even be able to handle the amount of cum Jaune was capable of shooting out, but she then remembered that at this stage, it wouldn’t matter. She absentmindedly continued licking and sucking on his fat cock as she began to hope and pray that maybe this time, it would just be a light load as opposed to the tsunami of nut Jaune normally produced.

Jaune groaned as he tightened his grip on the back of Blake’s head, shooting his load straight into Blake’s poor, unsuspecting stomach. The cat Faunus’ eyes shot open with hearts forming in them as the cum hit her like a punch to the stomach. Immediately, it began filling up her stomach and making her feel like she had just eaten a five course meal. Her stomach bulged out as she stated desperately swallowing down load after load, soon resorting to taking big gulps. Then, when she couldn’t swallow or gulp anymore, she felt cum trickle from nose as her cheeks swelled up and cum dribbled from her lips. And if Blake wasn’t mistaken, she could’ve sworn there was cum shooting from both sets of her ears.

The blonde leader of Team JNPR kept cumming in Blake until he felt like he had completely drained his balls. He pulled his spit and cum covered cock out of her mouth, only to squirt some cum right onto her face, adding some fresh jizz to her face on top of the cum that already covered her. Blake fell to her hands and knees, coughing out cum as she began gasping for air. While she had her little episode, vomiting up cum as she breathed heavily, Jaune looked back to Yang, the blonde rolling onto her stomach and beginning to close her eyes, thinking it was over for the night.

Seeing this, Jaune looked to his cock which was still as hard as it was when he had started tonight, and went over to Yang. He grabbed the blonde by her long, curly locks and lifted her head up, much to her dismay. He brought her head closer to him so that she was eye level with his massive cock. Gulping, Yang looked up to a smirking Jaune, the lavender eyed girl beginning to put together the pieces in her head. She looked over to Blake to try and rope her into it, but when she saw her girlfriend coughing up cum, she knew that Blake had already had her turn.

Looking back to Jaune, Yang weakly smiled. “Can I at least start with the balls?”


End file.
